Some stories are real
by Lexion
Summary: Mei and Ao go to the Seven swordsmen manor to have company but all the power in the Mist village is out so they all agreed to share scary stories to keep them busy. What kind of stories are shared in the group? R&R Enjoy the story!
1. Power is out!

Mei Terumi was sitting alone in her chambers at the Mizukage estate. She was in deep thought then she looked out of her window. The sky was very dark and there have been news that there would be a very bad rain storm in the Mist village. Mei then looked over her shoulder to see Ao coming to her.

"Lady Mizukage, is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"We should go to the seven swordsman manor tonight. So that just in case if the power goes out we won't be alone."

"I don't see why not."

They both headed to the seven swordsman manor. When they got there the members of the seven swordsmen all gathered into the meeting room but then after a little bit of time went by the power in the entire village went out so they were sitting with all the members of the swordsmen in the meeting room that had a fire place going on.

Fuguki looked at them.

"We won't be going anywhere for a while, so we may as well just occupy ourselves with something."

Suigetsu smirked.

"Why not just share scary stories?"

Zabuza closed his eyes.

"Does anyone know a good scary story?"

Mangetsu smiled at the idea.

"That's a great idea it would be nice to hear random scary stories."

Kushimaru snickered behind his mask.

"Just an extra thought, if any of these stories have to do with being in a home or any sort we should check out the main parts of the story."

Suigetsu smiled.

"Yeah and the stories that don't someone write a list of things down so we can check them out later."

They all agreed on the ideas then Jinpachi looked around at them.

"So who goes first?"

They all looked at each other then Kisame looked at them.

"I got a story in mind."


	2. Kisame and Chojuro's stories

There was a boy that was always alone. He didn't have a family to call his own so he was lonely day in and day out. He always took long walks around his home town and the near the woods. Other kids would see him but they never paid him any attention. The boy was known as Kuna Kodoku.

One day he was walking through the town but then he stopped to see some broken wood with some strings near it it so he went to the broken wood and strings and took it home with him. When he got home he made a three stringed guitar and would play melodies.

Kuna loved playing his guitar everywhere he went and he would play it on his walks. After a long time of playing constant melodies the music suddenly came to a halt. Those who have heard of the melodies began to search for Kuna but no one ever from him.

To this very day the melody that Kuna Kodoku played would ring into people, mostly into children. Children that are still out at midnight would hear the melody and would follow it but soon would see the ghost of Kuna Kodoku walking on a trail. The children would follow him into the woods and were never heard from again.

It's believed that the ghost of Kuna Kodoku would play his melody and would appear in the streets of the Mist village. When the melody starts to play whoever hears it would have to sing the words but if they didn't they would be controlled into following the ghost to their deaths.

* * *

><p>After Kisame told his story they were all looking at him. Suigetsu looked at him in question.<p>

"Hey Kisame-sempai, what are the words to the melody?"

Kisame thought about it then he looked at them.

"I don't sing but these are the words, someone write these down."

Ameyuri had a paper and pen and started writing as Kisame began to share the words of the haunting melody with them.

"Everyone rush to your home, time is ticking. At the moment of midnight the strings will be picking. Listen to your parent's words, you dear children or it will be you that will be missing. The boy known to be alone will be passing by. Just make sure you're in your home before Midnight."

After he shared the words with them they were all looking at each other to see who was scared but so far maybe a couple of people were nervous then Kushimaru looked at the clock.

"Well, it's only 8:30 maybe we can find a way to stay up until Midnight to see if this kid is real."

Suigetsu liked the idea.

"Aw this is going to be so sweet. Who else has a story?"

Ameyuri looked at the paper she was holding while Zabuza looked at Chojuro. He wondered if Chojuro had any good scary stories so then he looked at him.

"Chojuro, by any chance do you have any stories?"

Chojuro blinked then Suigetsu smirked.

"Yeah Chojuro, do you know any scary stories?"

Chojuro was thinking then he looked at them shaking his head.

"I do know a couple of stories but they're not that scary."

Mangetsu frowned at him.

"Let us be the judge of that. Just tell us the stories already."

Chojuro shrugged then he looked at them.

"Alright. I heard this story before I moved into the Mist village. My best friend told me this story."

"What's it about?"

"It's about person who would come to someone's doorstep and knock three times. If the person answered they allowed the man into their home."

"What's so scary about that?"

"Let me tell the story and I got proof that it's real."

* * *

><p>In the days of the First Kages of the five great nations there was a man that had silk black hair that hung to his lower back. He wore a black robe and was walking through the streets of the Mist village. He was known as the Musuko Nasu.<p>

No one ever saw him during the daytime but at night he wold be seen by a few people. From time to time he would go to someone's home. If there wasn't an answer he would leave to a different home.

One day he came to a home and the family answered him. Musuko went into the house and sat on one of the couches.

"I thank you for your kindness, please join me for dinner tomorrow at my home."

The head of the house hold smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I can't let you have have all the pleasure so please come to my home. I will come and bring you all to my home tomorrow."

"Alright then we'll see you tomorrow."

The next day was the last time that family saw the Mist village or each other. Every year during the harvest season the souls of everyone that Musuko Nasu met in this village are all walking among the living. No one realizes it's them but they are with us in the village.

* * *

><p>After Chojuro shared that story Kushumaru looked at him.<p>

"That was creepy but what proof do you have to say that this guy is real?"

Chojuro got out a small box and opened it. There was a black journal like notebook with a name imprinted on it.

**Musuko Nasu**

They all stared at it then Suigetsu looked at him.

"So at night during the harvest season don't answer any doors?"

"Only when the moon is red or yellow. If it's either of those colors don't answer the door."

They were all looking at him. Chojuro looked at them.

"What? You all asked to hear the story."

"Yes but we weren't expecting that."

Ao chuckled.

"Wow, so far we all heard two stories I wonder whose story is going to scare us all."

The others agreed then Jinin looked at them.

"I don't have any stories, who else has a good one because we're going to take a vote then right before midnight we'll go out and see if we can find that boy that plays the melody."

They all agreed to the plan then Ao noticed that Mei seemed to be very quiet for some reason. She looked a little nervous about the stories she just heard but Ao wondered if Mei had a story then he looked at Ameyuri.

"Ameyuri, wouldn't you have a story? You're good at this kind of thing."

"I know but my stories have to deal with my family."

Fuguki sweat dropped and so did Jinin. Mangetsu looked at her.

"What's so scary about your family?"

Kushimaru and Zabuza looked at him like he was stupid. Kushimaru looked at him and spoke.

"Ameyuri's father and older brother are more scary than the five Kages put together when they fight as one. No offense, Lady Mizukage."

"Non taken, I have a story similar to Ameyuri's I'll tell my story after she tells hers."

They all looked at Ameyuri who had her head down.

"Okay to start things off, I was just a naïve child so I didn't understand the life threatening dangers I was in. I knew one thing for certain that my brother and father loved me and they wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that came near me."

**To be continued...**

**Kuna Kodoku= Lonely Child**

**Musuko Nasu= Prince of the Nightshade**

**Author's note:** I hope you all like this story, this my first time writing a scary story like this. please leave any comments about what you thing of the story. The stories in this horror fanfic are mine and so is the song i wrote in Kisame's story. Enjoy. I don't own Naruto. Take care!


	3. Ameyuri and Mei's family stories

There was a man that was crouching like a cat that would be sitting down. He had silk black hair that hung to his lower back and there was a long blood red streak of hair that was down the middle of his hair. He had golden cat eyes that would gleam in the dark along with large bat wings and a tail. He was known as the Kaminarigon of the Thunder Canyon. His name was Raijumaru.

He was looking out from the tallest tower of the castle but then he looked up to see that there was going to be a heavy storm to come so then he went inside.

When he got to his chambers he went to another part of the castle then soon came into a room that had a huge resting area. He went to it and looked deeper to see his two children sleeping. He climbed into the resting place and laid with his children. He saw his son open his eyes.

His son had black hair that hung to his back and some of his hair covered his eye while the other eye could be seen. He had blood red cat eyes. He also had wings and a tail. His name was Tekisame and he looked at his father.

"My son, sorry to wake you."

"It's alright Father, one of these days I would have to stay awake to make sure sister is safe."

They both looked at a sound asleep Ameyuri. She was just a toddler about 4 years old but she didn't seem to be scary like her father and older brother who was 8.

Tekisame looked at his father.

"Father, am I ready to feast on anyone that can come here?"

"We can get started on your training. Knowing your sister, she will be sleeping in here the whole time."

"But Father Ameyuri doesn't like to be left alone."

"True, Alright then we'll start your training tomorrow."

**The next day...**

Ameyuri was watching as her brother was sitting completely still next to one of the gargoyle statues then she looked at her father who was next to her.

"Father how come we have these statues?"

"These statues are used to hide us fro our prey. If someone were to come here they wouldn't see us. The only time they would see us is if they see our eyes. When you're older your eye gleaming color will come."

"What color would my eyes be?"

"Not sure, everyone's eye color is different."

They both looked at Tekisame who hasn't moved a muscle but Raijumaru glanced up and saw that there was movement from afar.

"Both of you get inside the castle now."

Ameyuri went inside followed by her brother. They both ran to one of the windows and saw as their father sat perfectly still next to one of the statues.

Outside the canyon there was a group of men seven to be exact. They were having a small discussion about what they were going to do. They agreed to go into the castle and gather any treasure.

That night they went into the area of the castle but they had to walk through all of the statues. As they were walking one member frowned at the statues.

"This place gives me the creeps, why are we even here?"

"We were told to get whatever goods we can find."

"I thought this was castle of the Kaminarigon. Shouldn't we just get out of here?"

"Don't be such a coward it's just a few minutes that we'll be in here."

Watching from two statues away was Raijumaru. She began to crawl like a cat sneaking up on their prey. One member spotted something and quickly go into a fighting stance. The leader of the group looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I just saw something move."

"Stop it man, it's just your imagination. It's night time and there's a storm."

They kept going but then the member that was most cautious saw a pair of gleaming golden cat eyes looking at him as if they were staring into his soul.

He couldn't move then lightning struck killing him in an instant. The other six men saw that he was dead but they didn't know how it happened so they went into the castle.

When they got inside they agreed to split up and meet up after checking all the halls and rooms.

The leader was in the resting chamber. It looked nice but he still wanted to get out of there. He soon looked down and saw a tail moving back and forth. He went to it and saw Ameyuri who was looking out the window. She looked behind her and saw him then went to him and stared up at him.

The leader just looked at her then he picked her up and held her as if she were a baby. The leader saw that he had an apple with him and gave it to her. She at first stared at it then she began to lick the apple. She began to eat the apple she fell asleep in his arms.

"Wow, so you're completely harmless."

On the other hand all the member were killed but one member who managed to get out of the castle. Tekisame licked the blood that was still fresh on his mouth and hands and looked at to see his father coming. His father had a heart hanging from his mouth then he looked at his son.

"Where's Ameyuri?"

They both had a scared feeling and rushed to the resting chamber only to see that Ameyuri was no where in sight. Tekisame got scared and rushed to the rest cushion beds but didn't see his sister. His father saw that there was an apple core then he looked out the window. They both saw that two of the seven men that came to their home had ran out and took Ameyuri with them.

Raijumaru was so enraged that he roared out causing lightning to flash all over the castle and throughout the canyon. Tekisame was crying for the robbery of his younger sister. He went to his father and his father looked at him.

"My son your training will be intensified and we will get Ameyuri back."

"Yes Father."

* * *

><p>After Ameyuri shared the story of how she was taken from her home and how deadly her father and brother were everyone stared at her in fear.<p>

Kushimaru looked at her.

"Have you seen them since then?"

"No."

Fuguki lowered his head.

"I made sure to make it hard for them to find us. Who knows what they'll do if they found you now."

They were all quiet then Mangetsu looked at Mei. Ao and Chojuro looked at Mei as well they both noticed that Mei seemed kind of nervous about something so then Ao asked her.

"Lady Mizukage is something wrong?"

Mei looked at the floor.

"I was thinking about how similar my story is to Ameyuri's. Both of our stories have to deal with our close family members, my story is about my mother."

"Who was she?"

"She's known as the Fate less Queen, Meikuna Terumi."

Suigetsu gulped but he leaned closer.

"Who was she?"

"Besides saying that she's my mother. I knew her since I can remember but I grew up living in fear of her because of what she did. She never harmed me but she did kill people but it was more like she killed people for the joy. She enjoyed killing so much that she..."

Mei stopped and lowered her head. Zabuza looked at her and Kisame blinked.

"What did your mother do?"

"She killed a whole town and our clan. When I learned that it was her I was so scared of her."

10 year old Mei was walking alone but then she arrived to a small town only to see people dead on the streets. Mei was terrified that she ran away from there. Mei ran to her home but then she stopped when she went into one of the houses only to see that people have been killed there as well.

Mei ran out of there and ran to her home. When she got there she ran to the weaponry room and saw that only one sword was there then she ran to it. She grabbed it then went to the streets but then she saw a figure with their back turned to her. Mei saw that this person had blood all over them and they were holding a sword in one hand.

"So you're the one who killed everyone show yourself!"

The figure was wearing a black cloak then they turned around. Mei couldn't believe who it was that she was looking at. She was so shocked and scared that she dropped her sword.

"Mother, w-why?"

Her mother just looked at her with no expression on her face. Mei was still looking at her in fear.

"Mother, why did you do it?"

"I did this for my personal reasons, Mei. It shouldn't be a shock to you. Don't you pay close attention to the stories I tell you?"

"What does your stories have to do with what you did to our clan?"

Meikuna slowly closed her eyes then looked at Mei.

"I'm Meikuna Terumi, Queen of the Fate less."

Mei was in shock. Her mother began to approach her but Mei took off running from her.

After Mei ran from there she ran as fast as she could then she stopped at a tree and broke down in tears. Soon she stopped crying and looked behind her and saw her mother looking at her. Mei was against a tree looking at her mother with fear in her eyes.

"Mother please, don't kill me."

Meikuna went to her. Mei closed her eyes expecting something but heard something hit the ground then she looked to see that it was the sword she dropped while she was on the grounds of her home. Mei looked at her mother whose face was inches from hers.

"Mei, become strong. When you feel that you have become stronger come and find me."

Mei just looked at her then Meikuna came closer kissing Mei on the forehead then she left leaving Mei alone in the forest.

* * *

><p>After hearing that story Ao sweat dropped.<p>

'If I ever thought Lady Mizukage was scary I should meet her mother.'

Ameyuri looked at Mei.

"It would appear that both of our families are complete psychopaths."

Mei tried to smile but she couldn't.

"Yes but at least you knew your father and brother loved you even if it meant killing someone. My mother kills her victims whenever she pleases."

Kushimaru looked at the time.

"Oh snap we got 30 minutes to see the ghost kid, let's go look for him now."

They all nodded and got up. Mei didn't want to go anywhere then Chojuro went to her.

"Lady Mizukage, if you want I'll stay here with you."

She looked at him.

"That would be lovely."

Everyone else went to the streets they set a time to meet back in the manor five until midnight.

**To be continued...**

**Kaminarigon= Thunder roar**

**Raijumaru= Lightning King Perfection**

**Tekisame= Comforting rain**

**Meikuna= Fate Less or Harsh Fate**

**Authors note:** Hello, thank you for reading this chapter. If you noticed the names and titles i came up with are resembling some of the Naruto characters. I will continue on this story.. Please continue to enjoy the story and please leave any comments that you have in mind. Take care!


	4. Unlikely encounters and a film?

In the manor Mei and Chojuro were in one of the extra rooms. Chojuro looked at Mei and noticed that she was still quiet from sharing her story with them.

"Lady Mizukage, are you afraid of your mother that much?"

"Yes."

"Were the stories she told scary?"

"A little but I didn't think that she would have that in mind to prove her point. I have always been afraid of her but I do remember one time as a child that someone was telling me about my mother being high level killer. I thought because we lived with ninja that it was normal so I didn't listen to them and told my mother. The very next day I went to talk to them but found them dead."

"Do you still think of her?"

"Yes. I would have nightmares of her following me everywhere."

Chojuro climbed into the bed next to Mei then he hugged her close.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Mei looked at him then closed her eyes.

**Outside...**

Everyone else was scattered all over the village. There was no sign of the ghost kid Kuna. Ameyuri was alone but then she soon found herself approaching a gargoyle statue. She looked around her but saw no one. She looked back at the statue and saw that it was a statue of her father. She was in shock then she looked behind her to see a figure but it looked more like a statue.

Ameyuri looked at it then she shrugged and turned to leave. She walked back to the village but was soon tackled to the ground. She couldn't call out for help but then she looked up to see who it was only to see fiery red cat eyes glaring at her.

"Who are you?"

The person didn't say anything but then he came closer to her and kissed her. He had her wrists pinned down as he kissed her. Ameyuri squirmed but couldn't break free from this person. The person broke the kiss then looked at her with their eyes gleaming at her in the dark.

"Those eyes..."

The person didn't say anything then he came to her again and kissed her on the cheek. The person nuzzled his forehead in her neck then Ameyuri felt something wrap around her, like a tail.

'He has a tail and fire like eyes.'

Ameyuri looked at him then she saw that there was a light post not too far from them then she grabbed his hand and led him to the post. When they got to the post Ameyuri looked at the person next to her.

"Please step into the light."

The figure did so. When he got to the light he was wearing a cloak that had a hood to cover him up. He was covered so much that the only thing of him that was showing was his eyes. Ameyuri just looked at him then she looked away.

"We should head to the seven swordsmen manor before something bad happens."

They both headed back.

It was five minutes until midnight when everyone was back in the meeting room. As they were there Ao looked at Chojuro.

"Chojuro, where is Lady Mizukage?"

"She's sleeping right now."

Zabuza looked at them.

"We should all get some sleep."

They all nodded then they went to their own room. Ameyuri had the person that she bumped into to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

At Midnight, Chojuro went to check on Mei but the moment he creaked the door he was shocked to see a tall figure in the room standing next to the bed looking at the sleeping Mei. The figure had a black cloak and a mask on. The figure leaned close to Mei caressing her cheek then lifted the mask up just enough to show their mouth.

The figure came to Mei and kissed her on the cheek then they rose back up. The left out of the window and Chojuro came into the room.

'At this rate I better stay with her in case that person comes back.'

Chojuro sat in a chair then looked away.

**The next morning**

Ao came into the room and saw that Mei was awake and so was Chojuro. Chojuro looked away then Ao smiled.

"Good morning Lady Mizukage, I hope you slept well."

Mei looked at him.

"Good morning."

Ao left the room then Mei looked at Chojuro who was looking at her.

"Chojuro, I had a weird dream last night."

"Want to share?"

"I dreamed I was sleeping but then for some reason someone in a black cloak and a mask was next to me but they didn't do anything to me. After what seemed like a long time they lifted their mask and kissed my cheek then they left."

"...Um Lady Mizukage?"

"Yes Chojuro?"

"That wasn't a dream, someone did come to you and kissed you."

Mei blinked then they both left room.

Ameyuri on the other hand was looking for her guest but she came to his room and saw a tape and a note.

_Hello,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything but I noticed that you and your team were talking about scary stories and I had a lot but I had to leave so here's this film of all of those that have been known to haunt people in many ways but I advise not to watch it at night._

_Your guest._

Ameyuri just looked at the not then left to meet with the others. When she got to them they were looking at her and she told them about the film. They all went to the movie room of the manor and had snacks of any sort then Fuguki called out.

"They tell all the stories of all the killers including the four we spoke of last night."

Jinpachi went to him and looked at it.

"Let's watch the story of this guy. He seems to be a relative of Ameyuri. He's known as the Kaminari Eko. Funny how Ameyuri's father was known as the kaminarigon I wonder what makes this guy different."

They looked at the screen to see a man with silk black hair a jade green cat eyes. He had dark ring around them and he wore loose black pants. Ameyuri was looking at him in shock.

"Uncle Raikuto..."

Suigetsu looked at Ameyuri.

"He's your uncle?"

Ameyuri lowered her head.

"Yes, he also had a son that would be a year older than me. He was also a major killer but worse than my father."

They were looking at her then they all looked a the screen that showed the title.

**Chapter 4: Raikuto, known as the Kaminarieko.**

**Status: Unknown.**

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaminarieko= thunderstorm echo<strong>

**Raikuto= thunderbolt**

**Author's note:** I wanted to add more ways for everyone to know more of the families of Ameyuri and Mei. this chapter was tricky but i wanted to do something and this is what a came up with. the next chapter will be like a normal chapter like a story than it will go back to the seven swordsmen. enjoy the the story and leave any comments you have in mind thank you.


	5. Story of Raikuto

There was a man that was leaping from tree to tree. From the ground it looked like a cat jumping. He had silk black hair that hung to his lower back and his eyes were a very dark green cat eyes. He had a tail that was almost four feet long. He wore baggy pants and he had large demon wings. His name was Raikuto, the thunderstorm echo.

He was on his way to his home that was known as the Lighting plains. The Lightning plains was a green area with dirt trails. There would be tall lightning rods capturing all the lightning bolt that were in the air that would shoot from the sky. Unlike his brother he didn't have children for certain reasons. He had such a bad temper but the only time he was ever calm was around his niece, Ameyuri, whom he felt like was a daughter to him.

His home was a large palace that looked like a large abandoned hotel. He lived in there alone and whoever thought was okay to just walk into the manor was sent to their doom when he found them and wouldn't take long to do that.

One late evening Raikuto was in his large bed room. He was annoyed and angry about something then he went to his mirror.

"I hate this!"

He began to pace back and forth mumbling to himself.

"How do I get a woman or even a child into my home without killing them? So far I never really killed either yet it has always been men. All I ask for a woman to do is not fear me. Is that too much to ask?!"

He then stopped to think about it.

"It is."

He left his room and went to the roof of his palace to look out at the Lightning plains of his home. He soon paused and sniffed the air. He snarled when he sensed that someone had come into his home without his word. He went inside and soon hid in the shadows only to see a family. From the looks of it the family was a very young woman and a middle aged old man. The girl put some wood into the fire place to get a fire going.

"My daughter..."

The girl looked at him.

"Father it's fine, I'll go look for a blanket."

"Please be careful."

"I will don't worry."

Still watching from the shadows Raikuto backed away and begin to wait in silence as the old man looked at the fire place that was heated up.

In one of the rooms the girl was looking for supplies. She found a blanket and looked around a little more. She then started to head back but when she returned she saw that her father wasn't there. She began to worry then she ran to look for her father. She soon heard something and silently followed where the noise was coming from but was surprised to see a room and looked in.

Inside of the room she saw her father tied up then ran to him.

"Father! What happened?"

She took the gag from his mouth.

"Daughter, you must get out of here fast."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Hurry before he comes back."

She ignored what her father was telling her then the next thing she knew she was roughly pulled back by her arm and landed a few feet away from her father. She looked up to see a dark figure with gleaming cat eyes looking at her.

"Well, look what we have here, a little girl."

The old man looked at the dark figure.

"No please! Let her go!"

"You both came into my home without my word so now you must pay."

The girl was on her knees, she was afraid but then she looked at the dark figure.

"Please let my father go, I'll do anything you want me to do."

Raikuto looked at her.

"Really now? If I let your father go, you'll stay here?"

"Yes."

"Alright it's a deal."

He grabbed the old man by the collar and dragged him out. After a small while Raikuto came back and went to her.

"Now let's get started."

She stood up then they went to a room. When they got to one he smiled looking at her.

"You can scream all you want but I'm going to do this until I'm content."

The girl knew what was going to happen but she knew that if she backed out he was going to get her father. Raikuto smiled at her knowing what she was thinking.

"Before we start, what's your name?"

"...Kinako..."

"Well Kinako, let's do this."

**8 months later**

Kinako was laying on her side. She was expecting a child. The night she came to the manor she was being held as a prisoner. She didn't know what Raikuto would do but at the same time she feared him. It made she shiver every time he was close to her.

Raikuto came into the room that she was in and went to her. He smiled at the sight of her just laying on the full sized bed. He smiled at the sight of her figure. He went to the bed and sat on the side next to her. She simply began to caress her cheek then slid his hand down to her stomach and rub it. He smiled more when he felt the baby kicking.

"Don't worry, Kinako, you're going to be mother soon."

She didn't say anything but Raikuto saw tears streaming down her cheeks and was wondering why.

"Why are you crying? Isn't every woman's dream to be a mother?"

"...Not when they are raped by someone they never knew."

That comment caused Raikuto to be in surprise then he looked down.

"I take it you're not happy then?"

"I am happy to be able to have a child but not the way I wanted it to happen."

He looked at her stomach.

"If that's the case, when this child is born you may go back home."

She looked at him.

"You really mean it."

"Yes, I didn't realize what I did was unfair. So when this baby is born you may go."

He stood up to leave. When he got to the doorway Kinako looked at him.

"Master, thank you."

Raikuto froze then left out of the room.

One month passed and Kinako was screaming as she was giving birth to their child. When it was all over there was a small baby cry. Kinako watched Raikuto hold the baby. The baby had black and golden blonde hair that was divided down the middle. The baby was a boy then it opened his eyes. His eyes were smoke green then Raikuto smiled.

"My own son, he's perfect."

"...What are you going to name him?"

"I was thinking Inazuma."

Kinako was very tired then she looked at him.

"Mast-"

"My name is Raikto."

"...Raikuto..."

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Please take care of him."

"I will."

They both saw Inazuma cuddling to his father for warmth then he fell asleep. Raikuto went to Kinako and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, for giving him to me."

"I say we both gave him to each other."

They looked at the sleeping baby and Raikuto laid the baby on Kinako. The baby stayed asleep then they went to sleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kinako= Shy child<strong>

**Inazuma= Lightning bolt**


	6. Interviews with the Killers

After watching the story of Raikuto, everyone was mumbling to each other about how creepy some of the killers were. Ao was looking at the case and was looking at the list of names of everyone that was in the film. He looked at Mei who looked at him.

"What is it, Ao?"

"Lady Mizukage, your mother is in this film but it's more of short story."

Mei clenched her fist then Kisame frowned.

"Why don't we just see what this film is about. We might learn the location of where each of these killers are."

Chojuro looked at the case and smiled.

"Even better, they have an Evil crib interview with all of these people."

They all went to the special features that was on the film and began to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Raijumaru<strong>

A male reporter was walking through the field of the Thunder Canyon. When he got there he saw a teen boy glaring at him with annoyance.

"What's your name my boy?"

"Tekisame."

"Tekisame, are you the son of Sir Raijumaru?"

"Yes."

"Great, what do you know about our father being one of the top killers in the history?"

"I know that he was known as the Lightning beast or the Lightning king."

"So that would make you the Lightning prince."

"Yes it does."

Just then Raijumaru came down to were they were then he saw how annoyed his son was glaring at the reporter. Raijumaru didn't seem to mind then he smiled at the reporter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I wanted to interview you. You're known as the Lightning King."

"I'm amazed that I'm still known in this generation."

"Of course, you have stories that are told during the time of Halloween. You and two others are very popular when it comes to dark, gloomy and suspense full things."

"Really? Who are the other two?"

"The Queen of the Fateless, Meikuna and the Echo of the thunder and lightning, Raikuto."

"That's a surprise."

"By any chance do you know them?"

"Of course I do. Raikuto is my younger brother and Meikuna was my partner. There was a time that all three of us were together."

"I read a story about that. Along with that you have a son, what about the other two?"

"I do have a nephew but Meikuna hates sharing about her personal life, she didn't say why?"

"Do you know where we could find her or your brother?"

"Meikuna travels a lot but Raikuto, he lives in the Lightning Plains. There is a tall tower there that is surrounded by lightning rod but if you get too close to them you will be electrocuted to death. Most of all, if you see his son don't touch him."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that going to my nephew is the worst thing to do than being attacked by my son."

Tekisame smirked.

"Yeah, Uncle Raikuto will kill anyone that will come in a five foot distance to his son."

The reporter sweat dropped.

"Well thank you for your time, gentlemen bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Raikuto<strong>

The reporter was walking to the gates of the Lightning Plains then she stopped when she a boy hiding behind one of the statues. She smiled and had him looking at her.

"Hi there, do you live here? What's your name?"

"...Inazuma."

"Aw you're so cute, I could just eat you up."

Inazuma looked like he was about to cry but then he looked up to see his father coming to them. Raikuto looked kind of angry as he had his son behind him.

"What do you want?"

The reporter, Yukiko smiled at him.

"This is an honor to meet you in person, Sir Raikuto. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Only if I answer them."

"Alright then. First question is do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have an older brother."

"Have you ever teamed up with other killers?"

"Yes, my brother and the fateless queen, Meikuna."

"I noticed you're all named based off where you live, why is that?"

"In our clan my brother and I were the most feared out of everyone so then we were kicked out. Between my brother and I, I'm the more unstable one but between me, my brother and Meikuna, I can say that Meikuna is the worst out of all the killers in history to this present day."

"Really? Do you know where I can find her I was hoping to also interview her."

"I would say but knowing how deadly she can be it wouldn't be wise to let you go."

"Don't worry I'm sure if there was a gate she wouldn't do anything to me."

"If you want you can go but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay so where can we find Meikuna?"

"She lives in the Land of Shadows in the Queensland Gambrel. I'm telling you that it looks extreme that not even the mail man wants to go near the gate."

"This sounds like an adventure come on boys let's go."

The left and Inazuma looked at his father.

"Daddy, what's Auntie going to do to them?"

"If they're not careful, she'll kill them."

"What are the chances of them living when they see her?"

1 to 20 out of 25."

"So they're dead meat?"

"Most likely."

Raikuto carried his son back into their home.

* * *

><p><strong>Meikuna<strong>

Both reporters arrived to the home of Meikuna. They both gulped to show that they were nervous then they went to the gate. Yukiko stopped and her partner, Yosaru looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I think I'll just stay out here."

"What made scared that fast?"

She pointed and there were feet trails going to the gate.

"What about the trail, that means someone has come in here."

"Yes but do you see any feet coming out?"

There was no response then they looked up to see a teen girl coming to them. The girl had orange amber eyes and dark blue hair that framed her face. To top it all off, she had angelic wings and she smiled sweetly at them.

"Hello there, are you here to meet with my mother?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Koshin."

"Who is your mother?"

"Lady Meikuna."

Yosaru smiled.

"Will you tell us about yourself, little one?"

Koshin was about to say something but then she looked behind her to see Meikuna coming to them. She looked pretty mean as she glared deadly at them. She looked just like Mei but like the six paths of pain version. She had Koshin to go inside and Koshin did. Yosaru smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Meikuna? Will you tell us more about yourself? You're known as the most brutal woman to kill so many people."

"..."

"Lady Meikuna?"

"..."

Meikuna attacked them but the camera went on a fritz. After short time the camera was fixed and Meikuna was holding it. She looked at Koshin who was still there then she went to her.

"Have fun with it."

"Thanks Mom."

Koshin smiled then ran off to go play with the camera.

After watching that Jinin looked at the others.

"What do you all think?"

Mangetsu smirked.

"Let's go pay a visit to them."

They all agreed then left out of the Mist village to the Land of Shadows.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I wanted to take a break from being scary and added a little fun to this by making it as an interview for the story. Don't worry in the next chapter I promise to make it more interesting than this chapter. Take care and leave any comments even if it's just one word.

**Koshin**= Child angel

**Yukiko= **Princess

**Yosaru= **I don't know


	7. Mei meets Koshin

When they got to the Land of shadows they began to look around the place. It was dark and gloomy but they wanted to see where Meikuna is. As they were walking Mei saw a woman that looked like an older version of Koshin so then she went to her.

"Excuse me?"

The girl looked behind her.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I wanted to know if you live here?"

"Yes my name is Koshin. I live here with my mother."

"We're travelers, is it alright if you stay with you for the night?"

"Sure thing, come with me."

They all went to the manor that was the home of Meikuna. When they got to the manor Koshin looked at them.

"Alright I will have to ask that the girl sleep in the left wings and the men sleep in the right wing."

They nodded and went to their rooms. Mei looked at Koshin in curiosity.

"Koshin by any chance, is your mother Queen Meikuna?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about her, like before she met you?"

Koshin looked at the floor.

"She told me that she had a daughter but after some horrible happened her daughter grew up to fear her more than anything. That she allowed her daughter to go live in the Mist village."

"Does she regret anything?"

"I wouldn't know but from time to time she would have a mental breakdown about it."

Mei looked at her.

"How did she find you?"

"She found me during the bloodline purges. I was neglected by everyone in my clan and home village because I had these wings. They thought I was a monster and so did my parents. One of my wings got broken and they left me out to die in a town. That was the last time I saw anyone when I was in the town."

"What happened to them?"

"Lady Meikuna killed them."

* * *

><p>Meikuna was walking through a lone town but then she stopped to see a few people glaring at her while others knew who she was and began to run. Meikuna glared then raised her hands causing shadows to rise from the ground then closed her eyes as the shadow massacre went on.<p>

When it was all over she went on through the town. She stopped to see a shack that was abandoned then went to it. When she got inside she saw that the shack had so much broken wood so then she began to walk through it she stopped when she felt her foot bump something then looked down to see a little girl sleeping on the ground.

Meikuna crouched down to see that the girl was still alive but she saw that one of her wings were broken. Meikuna frowned but picked Koshin up into her arms and carried her out of the town. They soon came to a house that wasn't being used. She fixed her wing then Meikuna placed Koshin's head on her lap.

About a few hours later Koshin woke up and felt something soft then looked up to see Meikuna looking at her. Koshin sat up and looked at Meikuna who stood up and began to leave.

"Since you're awake go somewhere else."

Koshin looked at her.

"But where?"

"Anywhere in the five great nations."

Koshin was scared then she went to Meikuna grabbing onto her black cloak. Meikuna stopped then looked behind her to see Koshin looking at her with begging eyes.

"Please lady, take me with you. I'll do anything you tell me."

Meikuna looked ahead then continued to walk. Koshin was scared then she lowered her gaze.

'Who would want a demon like me?'

Meikuna stopped then looked over her should to see that Koshin was there but was wiping her tears away. Meikuna felt her eyes soften then she went back to Koshin.

Koshin didn't even know that Meikuna had came back to her. She glanced up to see Meikuna looking at her then Meikuna wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She leaned closer and kiss Koshin on the forehead then stood up. She brought Koshin close to her and Koshin looked up at her.

"..."

"Time to go home, my dear Koshin."

Koshin felt herself blush then they went out of the town to a new land.

* * *

><p>After sharing her story with Mei Koshin noticed that Mei had her head down.<p>

"Lady Meikuna never harmed you?"

"She never harmed me in any way."

Koshin had a sad smile as she looked at the floor.

"In fact, as a child since I was neglected I was afraid of everyone but soon after she took me under her wing I began to feel that she was different because she never yelled at me or anything so then one day I called her mother but it was by accident. I was scared and I thought she was going to hit me or something but she didn't instead she hugged me."

Koshin was 11 and she had been living with Meikuna for a couple of months being a servant the best way she could. One day Meikuna was walking into the room and she saw Koshin coming to her.

"My dear child, go get some sleep."

"But I'm scared Mom."

Koshin clamped her hands over her mouth and Meikuna just looked at her then smiled. She brought Koshin to her hugging her then carried her to her room. Meikuna laid on the full sized bed with Koshin in her arms. Koshin looked up at her then Meikuna kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Koshin. That's something I miss being called."

Koshin looked at her.

"Should I call you that more often?"

"Yes, it would most loving."

"Okay Mom."

"Heh heh. Alright you, get some sleep."

"Yes Mom."

They both went to sleep after that.

* * *

><p>After that story Koshin looked at Mei in question.<p>

"Mei is something wrong?"

Mei hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Koshin."

"For what?"

"You took my place to keep my mother company."

"What?"

Mei looked at Koshin.

"I ran away from her because I feared her so much. I was too scared to even look at her so then I left."

"Mother isn't the killer you think she is."

"I wouldn't know that but when do you think I'll see her?"

"She'll be home tomorrow. When we see her we'll all have a talk."

"Sounds like a plan little sister."

Koshin smiled at her then they both laid on the bed together hugging each other.

At the late hours as everyone was sleeping and Meikuna was walking through the halls. She went into the room that Koshin was sleeping in but then stopped to see her sleeping with someone else. She came closer and blinked when she saw that it was Mei who was sleeping with Koshin.

"If that's the case I guess we'll be talking tomorrow."

She leaned closer and kissed both daughters on the foreheads, She left to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hello again, I hope you all liked this chapter about Mei meeting her adopted younger sister, Koshin. I will be taking a break to think of how the three of them will be talking but I hope I'm doing a good job to go with what I put the genres of the story. Well I'll update soon on the story but as for now see you then.


	8. The truth

The next day Mei and Koshin were walking to the throne room of the home they were in. When they got to the throne room they saw Meikuna sitting on her throne chair then she looked at them.

"May I help you?"

Mei frowned then stepped forward.

"You and I are going to talk right now."

Meikuna knew where this was going then she stood up looking at Mei.

"What is it you wanted to tell me about?"

Mei had a sword then charged at Meikuna. Koshin was in shock when Meikuna grabbed Mei's arm and bent it causing Mei to drop her sword. Mei glared at Meikuna who was looking at her with no expression on her face.

"Why did you kill our clan? Our people? Our home?"

Meikuna just looked at her then let her go.

"You call those people all of those things?"

"That's what they were to me, and you took them away!"

Meikuna didn't say anything then she looked away.

"I'm not the one you should be saying this to."

Mei got angry and grabbed Meikuna by her collar.

"Are you insane? You're the one that killed everyone and you almost killed me! How are you not the one I'm supposed to be saying this too?!"

Koshin stepped forward.

"Mei, you don't understand, Mother tried-"

Mei cut her off.

"How can you call this person that?! She only took you under her wing to soon try to kill you later! It's because of her that so many people lost their lives. She's the one that caused the bloodline purges and committed so many massacres and you're defending her?!"

"It wasn't her!"

Meikuna closed her eyes.

"Mei..."

Mei glared at her then punched her square in the face. Meikuna fell back and Mei sat on her and began repeatingly punching Meikuna. Koshin was becoming worried as she watched Mei beat Meikuna.

After a while Mei looked at her mother who was bruised up from the beating then Meikuna looked at her.

"Are you done?"

"Done? You have some nerve."

Meikuna didn't show any sign of being scared then she closed her eyes.

"Mei, the person you should be talking to is King Raisuoh. This place is his home, not mine."

Mei glared at her and was about to punch her again then she felt someone grab her arm then looked expecting it to be Koshin but it wasn't.

Standing behind her holding her arm was a man that was the same height as Ao. He had black silk hair that had blood red stripe in the middle. His eyes were fiery cat like and he had a black tail with a red tip. He looked pretty scary and he snarled showing his shark like teeth at her.

"You damn ungrateful little bitch."

With that he flung Mei into a wall. Mei winced in pain but looked up to see him coming to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one you should be fearing. All those stories that are told as warning and scary tales were all by me. Meikuna, Raijumaru and Raikuto have nothing to do with it. They just have an act to play in this story."

"Act in this story?"

"Yes, in fact there's another who was behind the scenes."

"Who?"

Raisuoh smiled as he called out.

"Come on out Chojuro."

Mei was in complete shock when she saw Chojuro come out.

"Chojuro, you...you knew about them?"

Chojuro looked at her.

"Yes Lady Mizukage. The story I told of Musuko Nasu, that's him standing before right now."

Mei's eyes widened then she looked at Raisuoh who came closer to her. Then lifted her head.

"You have grown quiet a lot Mei. In the mean time apologize to your mother and I'll let you and your friends go."

"...You bastard.."

Raisuoh frowned then stood up.

"Lock them all away."

Mei was taken out of there.

When Mei saw Chojuro again she was strapped to a chair and Chojuro went to her. Mei glared at him.

"You knew them behind my back and didn't tell me a thing."

"I knew them since I was a child."

"How do you know them?"

"Raisuoh killed my family then he was going to kill me but Lady Maikuna stopped him saying that I would be of use to them when I'm older so he agreed to it. That's how I became a member of the Mist village and of the seven swordsmen."

"Then what did you think when you heard me telling the story about my mother back at the village?"

"I was going to say something but I fought the urge to. Your mother isn't an evil person she's very gentle."

"I don't believe you."

Koshin walked into the room.

"Mei, Mother is a gentle person."

"What proof do you have? That woman is nothing but a killer!"

"You're alive aren't you?"

Mei blinked then lowered her head as Koshin went on.

"I know you're afraid of her but all those stories that is making her sound like a cruel person aren't true. She wasn't the one who started the bloodline purges she helped die them down. If she didn't love you she wouldn't have allowed you to live."

"How can you say she loves me? She abandoned me when she killed our clan, what do you have to say to that?"

"That's the only question she could answer."

Just then Raisuoh came into the room.

"I take it that she just wants to know everything that happened to her clan."

Mei looked at him.

"What happened to my clan?"

"Honestly your clan made me sick in all places. The only person of your blood that didn't make me sick was your mother. The Terumi clan was known for their lava and poison acid and was assisting the Mist village. As for the members themselves in the closet, they hated each other ."

"What do you mean?"

"I met your mother two months before a huge change in her life. Don't you remember what your mother looked like before all those sealing rods and piercings were in carved into her face?"

Mei just looked at him and he continued.

"Well let's just say you two looked like you were sisters instead of mother and daughter. Your mother was given an order to do the unthinkable by her own father. When she was told about it she refused and begged her for something else. Her father became furious and taught her a permanent lesson on her face. As if that wasn't bad enough, she went back home to get you but you didn't know who she was and that caused her to have a mental breakdown."

"What was it that made her suffer something like that, I mean knowing her history of things she has no problem with it. So what was it that made her change like that?"

Raisuoh tokk out his blade and cut Mei free and she just looked at him. Raisuoh looked at her without any expression as he spoke.

"Of all things to do she could do it. She was the strongest woman in the Terumi clan and in the Mist village highest forces. It was just one simple mission that would be hard for anyone to do."

"What was it?"

"She was ordered to kill you."

Mei was in shock and dropped to her knees.

"What?"

"She was ordered to kill you but she refused and begged for her father to let you live. Then your grandfather attacked her with a sealing rod type of jutsu that will only come out when she dies. Honestly I don't know what's worse."

"What's worse than getting your face pierced and scarred through?"

"When you had gone through that and go home to get your only child who doesn't even know that it was you hugging her and then calls you a monster then runs."

Mei lowered her head down. Raisuoh closed his eyes.

"Afterward, that same day I was going to attack the Terumi clan thinking I was going to fight her but stopped when she came to me with a request."

"What was the request?"

"Your mother asked me to kill everyone of your clan but not to harm you. She was going to come get you when I was done and when you coming back from the town that was for the Terumi clan. After you left there your mother killed everyone there. That's when you came and saw your mother and she gave you back the sword you dropped then left."

"She did all that for me?"

"Yes she knew that you would grow up resenting her, that's why she didn't fight back when you were pounding at her face."

"Where is she now?"

Koshin looked at her.

"Cleaning her wounds."

Mei lowered her head.

"Please let me...go to her."

Raisuoh nodded then they all went to where Meikuna was.

Meikuna was alone in her chambers cleaning her wounds she stopped when saw Mei looking at her.

Mei was on her knees bowing to Meikuna.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I had know idea how much you have suffered because of me and now you had to deal with my beatings. I know I'm not worthy to be called your daughter but please I beg your forgiveness."

Mei had tears streaming down her face then Meikuna yanked Mei by her shoulder and brought her into a hug.

"I have already forgiven you, Mei."

Meikuna pulled back and looked at Mei.

"I just have something to say."

"What is it?"

Meikuna had a serious glare on her face that made Mei freeze in fear.

"If you ever put your hand on my face like that again I will personally take some of these piercings and place them in your face, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Koshin giggled.

"Mother have you seen Tekisame and Inuzuma anywhere?"

"Tekisame is help Inazuma with something."

"Like what?"

"You're see later."

That evening Mei was with Raikuto and Meikuna. They were walking out of the building but were in the back. Mei smiled at her mother as she looked at her.

"Mom, by any chance is there something else I should know about our clan turning out the way they did?"

"Mei, our clan was in two parts. The Terumi and the Jaksame."

"Jaksame?"

"We call them the Same clan for short but they were known to be wielders of the seven swords of the Mist village."

"When did they come in?"

Raikuro looked at Mei.

"It started with the story of your great grandmother, Meiko Terumi."

"Meiko Terumi, that doesn't seem to be ring any bells. In fact why does our names sound alike?"

Meikuna closed her eyes.

"Meiko means a child of fate. My name means Fateless and your is just fate. We're named based on chances we have the moment we are born."

"Just like destiny?"

"Yes."

"What were things like before the land of water?"

"The land of water was known as the typhoon islands but there was a war against the shark demons and people. If you were lucky, you got to live to be 30."

"The war was that bad?"

"Yes, look out into the field and tell me what you see."

Mei stepped forward then to her shock, from wall to wall was a cemetery. Mei was in shock then she looked at her mother.

"Where is her grave?"

They went to the farthest of the area but then stopped at where a stone wall hideout was.

"This is her resting place. Mei, I forbid you to go in there. It's believed that would come out if someone were to go in there."

"What does she look like?"

"You look just like her. Let's go inside."

They all went into the manor and went to the throne room. Mei looked at her mother.

"So I take it that because of great grandmother, members of the Jaksame clan formed the seven swordsmen of the mist to protect the mist village?"

Raikuto shook his head.

"It's more than that. The seven swordsmen are supposed to only protect the Mizukage unless they are told otherwise. Honestly I am ashamed of what happened to that system since the second Mizukage. I'm sure that if my grandfather knew about this he would be embarrassed and ashamed to show his face to anyone."

Mei looked at the ground.

"What about the first swordsmen who was it?"

"My grandfather, Kaitosame. He was not only the first and the father of the seven swordsmen of the land of water but he was also the husband of your great grandmother. They became instant partners after meeting each other from time to time. At first My great grandfather was injured and Lady Meiko just happened to nearby."

* * *

><p><strong>Raisuoh= <strong>Lightning Dragon

**Kaitosame=**Strengthen shark

**Meiko=** fate child


	9. Story of Meiko Terumi part 1

In the early days before the five great nations came about there was a land surrounded by the sea. This land was known as Typhoon hole. In the typhoon hole there were multiple villages of many bloodlines. One of the most populated bloodlines was the Terumi clan. They were the leading clan of the Typhoon hole. Outside of the villages there was a fast growing bloodline known as the Jaksame tribe. They appeared human but they had features of a shark. The two lands were at constant war with each other and who ever was on whose land were killed

One day the head of the Terumi clan, Masumei Terumi was in his office but then he stopped to see his two daughters Meiko and Meina. They were both looking at him waiting to hear why he had called them to meet with him then he closed his eyes.

"We have captured a shark member of the Jaksame tribe."

Meina blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes a few adults and a child. We will kill them in front of everyone at sundown."

"Yes sir."

The two daughters went to the courtyard and saw the members that were caught. They looked like they knew what was going to happen to them and were speaking in their tongue.

Meina looked at her sister.

"Do you think they're talking about what will become of them tonight?"

"I'm sure they knew."

They went to their rooms then Meina smiled at her sister.

"Don't worry sister, we'll be out of this war in no time. Father said that all we have to do is kill the Jaksame Tribe and it will be peaceful around here."

Meiko had her head down.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling that this war will never end."

"What are you saying?"

"I believe that everyone has the right to live their life. War isn't supposed to happen in face I'm sure that we can have peace here in the Typhoon hole. I mean think about it, everyone smiling and playing whether they're an outsider or a member of the village."

"Sounds like fun sister."

"Yes it does, now we better get going and sit with Father to see the kills of the ones that were captured."

"Okay."

That evening after watching those that were captured everyone went home. At the table having dinner Masumei noticed that his older daughter was down about something so he thought about asking why.

"Meiko what is the matter?"

"It's what that Jaksame boy told us before he was killed."

"Oh you mean about his brother coming to kill us, that would never happen. His brother would have to be a fool to set a foot in the Typhoon hole."

Masumei looked at his second daughter and smiled.

"Meina I will have you go with the next scouting group to search for more members of that demon tribe.

"Yes father, I won't let you down."

That night when it was time to go to bed Meina went to her sister.

"Sister, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"What do you think about me joining the scout group to hunt down more of the tribe?"

"Honestly I'm scared. You're my only sister and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I'll be okay."

Meiko sat up and hugged her sister.

"Please be careful. I love you."

"I will, I love you too sis."

With that Meina went to her room to go to sleep.

The next day Meina was before her father with the scout crew and she was smiling looking at her father.

"I won't let you down father, I will make you proud."

"That's my girl. Now all of you go and bring back some prisoners."

The scout group left the area to the border of the Typhoon area. It was known to at least spot one or two members of the Jaksame tribe.

While they were looking in that area Meina soon looked down from a large tree and saw one member coming. He looked to be the same age as her and she smiled looking down at him then she jumped landing on top of him.

"I got you!"

The young male looked at her then tackled her back after he got her down he backed off and walked towards the Typhoon hole. Meina was surprised she was told that members of the shark tribe would kill anyone but for some reason he didn't, so she went after him again.

After a few more attempts Meina was tired but the male didn't attack her so then she saw her team came down and tackled the guy to the ground. One of the members of the team smirked.

"I can't believe this one didn't fight back, maybe we were too much for him. Let's take him back home."

They all took the male that went with them so willingly to their home. When they got home they were ordered to have him locked up.

Later on that day Meiko went to the cell that he was in. When she got to him she saw that he was looking at her.

"I brought you some food, I figured you were hungry."

"..."

She put the plate down then turned to leave.

"Where is my younger brother?"

She looked at him to see that he was looking at her.

"Your brother?"

"Yes I can smell that he was here but the scent stops here in this very place. Where is he?"

Meiko was saddened then she turned to him.

"I'm sorry to say this to you but your brother is dead."

He showed know emotion then closed his eyes.

"What's your name girl?"

"Meiko?"

"And you're my enemy but you're not coming at me with any weapon but instead with food?"

"I hate the fighting between our tribes. I want it to stop."

He just looked at her.

"You sound like you want everyone to just get along."

"Because I do. I want us all to live without fighting."

She looked like she was about to cry but the male looked at her.

"Don't cry you don't have a reason cry just yet. I promise I will get you away from here tonight."

"My father is going to have you killed tonight."

"He is? I can't promise that I will go easy on him."

"Wait, how come you just let my sister and her group take you?"

"I have my own personal reasons."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked at her showing all of his razor sharp teeth.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Meiko didn't say anything then she left the prison. She went back to her home to the dinning room. She looked at her father and sister who were talking about the quick capture of the prisonor.

Masumei looked at his older daughter.

"Oh, Meiko what took you so long to get here?"

"Nothing."

"Alright then, are you happy for your sister?"

"I am Father."

Meina smiled.

"Imagine more Jaksame members I can get in the future."

"Keep up the good work my daughter."

"Father are we going to burn the demon tonight?"

"Yes we are. After we eat."

"I can't wait."

As they were eating Meiko was thinking about the male at his comment to her before she left.

_That's for me to know and you to find out._

Meiko looked at her father.

"Father I was wondering?"

"Yes?"

"If a member of the shark tribe said something like a simple threat or warning would it be normal to feel a little nervous?"

"You shouldn't feel nervous all you would really have to do is kill them either on the spot or bring them here and burn them on a stake."

"Yes sir."

Meina looked at her sister.

"Don't worry sis, no shark demon will ever be dumb enough to step foot into our homeland. They would be killed just like that."

Just then a guard came running into the dinning room out of breath.

"Your highness, the prisoner escaped! All the other guards of the cell are dead!"

Masumei couldn't believe it then he looked at his daughters.

"Both of you get out of here!"

Meiko and Meina ran out of there to go hide while their father was going with his men to look for the runaway prisoner.

The two daughters hid in an unused room to hide away from him.

"Sister, I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright Meina, as long as we're in here."

**Author's note:** Hello, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far sorry it took so long to post I was stuck but I hope you loved the chapter.

**Masumei= ** Leader of f**ate**

**Jaksame=** Multiple sharks

**Meina=** Fate chance


	10. Story of Meiko Terumi part 2

Meina was hugging her sister as they hid in a back room that was down a hallway. As they were hidden in there they could hear people screaming. Meiko looked at her sister who was clinging onto her. She remembered being told by their father not to worry about anything. On the other hand outside Masumei was looking for the prisoner then one of his men saw the prisoner feeding off of one of the servants. Masumei glared as he had a sword in his hands.

"Drop them!"

The prisoner did so and looked at them. Masumei looked around only to see dead bodies everywhere covered in blood.

"Who are you and what have you done to my servants?"

"The same thing that will be done to you."

"How can you say something so bold when it's all of us against you?"

The prisoner smiled a maniac smile then looked at them.

"Are you sure about that? Look around you."

Masumei and his men all looked around to see a large swarm of members from the Jaksame tribe smiling at them. Some of them were drooling from the mouths but they were all covered in little blood. They all looked at their leader. Masumei was in shock then he looked at the one standing before him.

"What are you up to?!"

"Oh a little something called revenge of all those you killed and for my younger brother. Boys they're all yours but the leader is mine."

With that the fight began. Some of the men were getting their legs and arms eaten off by the shark tribe. Masumei was trying to keep his distance from the leader of the pack.

"Masumei want to learn something about sharks?"

"What?"

"Did you know that sharks can smell movement, which draws them closer to their prey then they bite to draw blood."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm say that after the first bite blood is drawn but guess what blood brings?"

"What does it bring?"

The shark tribe prince smirked.

"Blood rings in the whole pack!"

With that the leader attack him eating at his throat and killed him. When he was done he went outside with his group and outside everyone of the Terumi clan was killed. When all the tribe members were together one of them looked at their leader.

"Master, what do we do?"

"You all come with me there's two more that are here?"

"There are?"

"Yes only one of them I have her scent by so let's go."

They all rushed back into the home estate.

With Meiko and her sister they were getting out of their hiding place to get outside through the back. When they got outside they saw all of their people dead. There were people with bloodied bodies or limbless bodies.

The two sisters looked at their home in horror.

"Meiko, what happened to out here?"

"We were attacked."

"Was it the Jaksame tribe?"

"I don't know but it seems like it. Come on we better get out of here while we have the chance."

"Right."

They both made a run for it. As they ran they passed countless ripped apart bloody bodies. Meina felt sick from seeing so much of it that they stopped to look back at their home.

The leader of the tribe was still running then he glared.

"I want you all to spread and rush to the walls of the back you will see both of them!"

"Yes sir!"

With Meiko and Meina they were running as fst as they could. Meina looked behind her when she smelled a heavy scent of blood and looked behind her.

"Sister!"

Meiko looked behind her and saw the shark tribe members were chasing them and were catching up to them.

'Oh no.'

"Meina, keep running!"

They kept running but then they were tackled by a couple of members. As they were being held down the leader came to them and smiled.

"So nice of you two to join us this night."

Meiko looked at him.

"Please let us go."

"Why should I?"

He went to her and frowned at Meina.

"We're bringing your sister with us."

One member looked at Meina.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Eat her, I don't care."

Meiko quickly looked at him.

"No wait please!"

"What is it?"

"I'll go with you but please spare my younger sister, please."

"I do see a great deal from you fine. If your little sister dares come get you at all I will have her killed in front of you."

He looked at his men. The member let Meina go then she ran away from them. Meiko looked at the leader who looked down at her.

"Alright, we're leaving now."

Meiko went with them.

As they were heading back to the home land of the Jaksame tribe Meiko was very tired that she dropped to her knees. One of the members snarled at her and was about to force her to stand. The leader stopped him then looked at Meiko.

"I'll carry her the rest of the way."

He picked her up and carried her on his back. All the members were surprised but they all followed.

When morning came Meiko woke up but found herself on a bed in a nice room. Meiko sat up from the bed then she looked to see a simple robe for her to wear. She put it on then went out of the room. As she was walking through the hallway she remembered that she wasn't at her home but then she stopped when she turned a corner and saw the leader.

He blinked at her.

"I was just coming to get you, come with me."

He led her to the throne room and sitting at the throne was the head of the clan.

"Father this is her."

The Head of the Jaksame tribe looked at Meiko. He had long gray hair and dark eyes.

"What a shame, I had my oldest son to kill everyone in you land but instead he comes back with the last member."

The son came to his father sitting next to him.

"Father what do you plan with her?"

"Nothing, that's why I told you to kill her."

"But Father, allow her to give herself to us as a servant, she already lost her family."

"That does sound fair. Alright then she is yours, I have no use for her."

"Thank you Father."

The prince took Meiko with him back his chambers. While they were in there Meiko looked at him.

"You never told me your name."

"I am Prince Kaitosame."

"What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Oh, I'm just going to help you with that dream of yours."

"Dream?"

"Yes, the one about you wanting our people to live together."

"How can you do that now, you killed my people and had my sister to run off."

"Keep in mind I let you and your sister live I was going to bring you along either way."

"So now what am I to you?"

"A girl that dreams."

She looked at him then he stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'll bring you food so you can eat in here and the others won't stare at you."


	11. Story of Meiko Terumi part 3

For a few weeks Meiko began to get used to the new lifestyle living with the Jaksame tribe. One day while she was in Kaitosame's chambers she was sewing something but then stopped to see him coming into the room.

"Meiko?"

"Yes?"

"What are you making?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to try sewing for a change."

He came and sat down next to her. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek. She looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing your cheek."

She blushed looking away. Kaitosame came closer to her again and kissed her cheek.

Later that evening as they laid in different beds but were in the same room. Meiko was sleeping while Kaitosame was looking at her.

He was just looking at her but then he stopped when he remembered something. He remembered kissing her cheek twice earlier that day as he sat there on his bed looking at her he noticed that she was mumbling in her sleep so he went to her and gently woke her up.

"Meiko what is it?"

"I was having a nightmare."

"About?"

"Someone was attacking me."

Kaitosame frowned then he wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to him. Meiko looked up at him in surprise.

"Kaitosame?"

"I won't let anyone come anywhere near you."

He picked her up and took her to his bed they were both laying down. They were both sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next day Kaitosame woke up but looked to see Meiko was still sleeping. He looked at her then leaned closer to watch her sleep. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping face she looked so peaceful. Soon Meiko woke up and looked at him.

"Good morning, Kaitosame."

"Good morning, Meiko."

He got off the bed then looked at her.

"You should go ahead and get ready all the Jaksame tribe will be meeting with the Kuzumame Tribe."

"I have to come?"

"Well more like I want you to come, but you don't have to."

"You want me to come?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

They got ready then Kaitosame turned to her.

"Meiko, here wear this."

"Kaitosame?"

"Wear it."

It was a dark royal blue with baby blue wave designs. Meiko smiled as she wore it. She looked beautiful wearing the kimono then Kaitosame looked away trying to hide his blushing from her.

"We should go on outside and meet with my father."

"Alright."

They both went to the throne room to see Kaitosame's father who was ready to leave.

"Oh, you;re bringing her along with you?"

"Yes Father."

"Alright then let's go."

They left the home and went with the rest of the tribe to meet their sister and brother tribe.

As the two tribes were meeting together Meiko was sitting alone on a large tree branch looking at the large crowd. She smiled at the sight of them all talking and laughing together. Her thoughts stopped when she looked behind her to see the young prince of the brother tribe coming to her.

"Hey there, human."

"Hello, do you need something?"

"I was just walking by then I saw you. What's a human like you doing here you could be killed by us."

"Well I was invited to come."

"Really where's your escort?"

"He told me to come here so that no one else would see me."

"That sounds like he's embarrassed about something."

Meiko looked at the ground then he came to her.

"Don't worry I'll keep you company."

"No, I'll be fine."

"I would hate for you to be alone even more."

He hugged her to him and Meiko began to squirm in his arms.

"Let me go."

"What for? I can be more human if that's what you mean."

"No I said let go. I don't care if you're human or not."

"Are you saying you would marry a shark demon then."

"If I was then yes but it won't be you."

The guy smiled at her then forced a kiss on her. She was trying to push her off then the next thing the guy knew he was hit into the ground. He had released Meiko then they both looked to see Kaitosame glaring at them but mostly at the guy.

"You have some nerve putting your hands on her."

"What is she to you?"

"The woman I fell in love with."

Meiko was in shock the the guy faced Kaitosame smirking at him.

"If that's the case I call an Akutakai at sunset."

"I accept."

"See you then."

The guy left and Meiko went to Kaitosame.

"Kaitosame, I..."

She stopped when he looked at her.

"Meiko let's go."

They both went back to the house. When they got there they went his chambers. Meiko sat quietly on the foot of the bed and saw Kaitosame changing out of the royal kimono he was wearing and was just wearing black training pants with a red waist belt. He turned to look at her and went to her.

"What is the matter?"

"I feel that this is my fault."

"It's not."

"But this wouldn't have happened if I just stayed here."

"Meiko, this battle was something that was already planned along with that I already told you that I will protect you no matter what happens."

She looked at him then looked away. Kaitosame kissed her and she looked at him.

"Meiko, when this battle, will you marry me?"

"But I'm-"

"I know but that isn't important and also you're special to me."

"How?"

"You had the same dream my younger brother had."

"I did?"

"Yes. Come on we have to go to the match. When I win I will make an announcement, alright?"

She nodded then they both made their way to the match.

Both demon tribes were there and they were all watching as the two young princes made their way to the ring. As they both were looking at each other by proctor looked back and forth at them then called out.

"Whoever wins will be the next leader of both tribes and make the new laws for the following generations. When you're ready you may began!"

Kaitosame and Dokoto both got into their fighting stances.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I know that this is more of a romantic thing all of a sudden but I just needed to thrown something in there in order to find a way for Kaitosame to care for Meiko and Meiko begins to be comfortable around him. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Take care.

**Akutakai=** A demon battle

**Dokoto= **Guy pity


	12. Final part: Birth of swordsmen and Mist

Dokoto charged first to fight Kaitosame but missed when Kaitosame ducked turning around with a kick to the face. Dokoto stumbled back in pain then he saw Kaitosame coming at him jumping while kicking him into the air.

"What are you doing?"

Kaitosame jumped into the air and like the windmill dance he was kicking Dokoto back down to the ground.

Kaitosame was angry as he was kicking his enemy back to the ground. When Dokoto landed on the ground everyone saw Kaitosame coming down with the last kick.

"Take this! Gate of Lightning!"

The last kick had lightning with it and Dokoto suffered major shocking.

When it was all over Kaitosame was announced the victor of the match and his father came to him putting the crown on his head.

"You're now the leader, my son go ahead and state everything you want between both tribes."

Kaitosame nodded then he motioned Meiko to come to him and he made the announcement.

"Everyone from this day on I am your leader and this woman you see standing by my side is my wife. We will move to a who new era to make peace in our home land. Instead of this land being called the Typhoon Hole it will be known as the land of Water. Everyone pack your things, we're going to move and live in the very center of the Land of water."

Everyone cheered then they all did what they were told.

That night Meiko was sitting with Kaitosame in their room.

"My King, what are planning?"

He looked at her.

"Meiko, don't call me that. I'm your husband and I need your assistance on the land of water."

"Like what?"

"Well you see I wanted to know if our new home was in mist because of it being in the mist what she we call it?"

"Why not call it the village in the Mist."

"That's not a bad idea but what would the leader be called?"

He saw her looking at her shadow while standing in water. Kaitosame smiled as he got an idea.

"That's it, the leader will be called the Mizukage."

She looked at him and he hugged her.

"My brother's dream and your dream is coming true."

"So what are you going to do Mizukage?"

"Well first I want to show you something."

He led her to a weaponry room and they were were looking at 8 shocking made swords.

"Kaitosame, what are these?"

"It's something my younger brother came up with and since he's not here I will tell you what he told me."

She looked at him and he went on.

"These are the eight blades of the Jaksame tribe but now that we're moving to the Mist Mist village we'll call them the Eight legendary swords of the Mist. They will be in a system that is to be taught to future generations."

"The system will be known as the Eight blades of the Mist."

"Yes, but they're not just for anybody to use they are selected carefully by potential, guidance and determination."

"What level fighters are going to be using them?"

"The wielders of these blades will be right under the Mizukage, so they are like personal bodyguards of the Mizukage. My brother wort this message when he told me about this."

He handed her a scroll and she began to read it.

_**A job of a swordsman is more than just wielding a blade and fighting. These blades are used to protect and defend what's dear to them. As a member of a Jaksame Tribe to wield these powerful blades they must understand the meaning of being a shark. They must learn to keep balance and protect what is theirs. These swords are based on what they look like and what they can do.**_

_**This is the Executioners Blade, in this particular blood it can heal itself by absorbing blood..**_

_**This is the Helmet Smasher, it can break any defense used against it.**_

_**This blade is used to pierce through anything and stitch things up together, since it looks like a needle it's the Long needle.**_

_**The Splatter, the blade is very dangerous this kanji that is on it are bombs that will set off if blade is being used when fighting and will not leave any traces.**_

_**Well originally it was something already made from a punishment of my birth place, but I turned it into a sword. This sword can be used as a hammer and it extends as much as you please. The 'Slap of no return' but that was two long so for short it's the Flat fish.**_

_**These twin blades are used for elements. When an element is used in them these blades can cut through anything. These twin blades are the Element fang.**_

After reading it she looked at him.

"What about the other two blades?"

"Oh, Samehada is sleeping so whoever he likes he'll go to them I guess. As for the last blade my brother told e that only the Mizukage is trusted to use it unless something happens to the Mizukage, then someone next in line can use the last blade."

"Really?"

"The last blade is kind of like the Element Fang but unlike all the other swords this blade is coated in black metal and it looks like fangs are coming out of one side. This blade is all the others seven swords put into one blade."

"What's it called?"

"Kenogetomaru."

"What's that?"

"Sword of the open gate perfection."

"All swords put into one?"

"Yep, that's where it got the name, but no one else can use it so only the other seven can be used."

"Alright."

"Yes, we should all go to our new home. Whn we get there I'm the Mizukage and you will be my wife."

She smiled at him then they left to their new home in the new land called the Mist village.


End file.
